sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
A-JAX - Snake
'Detalles' *'Titulo:' 능구렁이 (Snake)right|200px *'Artista:' A-JAX *'Single:' Snake *'Pista:' 1 *'Género:' Pop Dance *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 28-Octubre-2013 *'Agencia: 'DSP Media 'Romanización' Yeah! Hoo! We back again (A-JAX!) Wurrup sweetie Wurrup girl (Wurrup girl?) Hahaha… Baby girl u eodiga (Wow) Jom deo nae yeopae booteobwa (Wow) Neo bakkae moreuneun naneun jimseungi anya Byeol saenggak eobneun geol (Girl!) Nae momi ikkeuneun geol (U know?) Shildameyon geunyang nal beorijiman malajuseyo Eojaetbamdo jibae bonaego na hollo bamsae Ramyun kwonhal mando hande naembiga eobdae Hey baby why u act like you don’t even know my name Baby baby baby (Please don’t afraid me baby) Sagwin ji ilnyeon giga makhyeo mwondae Saram eobneun dero galkka Come in baby Mwoga geuri museowoonji malhae Baby Illuwa illuwa illuwa wa wa Naenae neol saenggakhae (U know, right?) Oppan neol saranghae (I luv u girl) Malman beonjireureuhae boinda haetni Girl Neohante nan mwoya (What?) Peulatonikin geoya? (Then) Hwakshilhi malhaebwa al guh da aneun sayijana Chuwoon gyeowooldo aninde soneun wae japnye Hal il eobneun guh aninde bappeuncheokhage Hey baby why u act like you don’t even know my name Baby baby baby (Please don’t afraid me baby) Sagwin ji ilnyeon giga makhyeo mwondae Saram eobneun dero galkka Come in baby Mwoga geuri museowoonji malhae Baby Illuwa illuwa illuwa wa wa Break it down Break it down (Uh) Break it down Break it down (Uh) Nooni majuchimyeon neoneun gyesok goge dollyeo (Kkeullyeo) Sekshihan momjitae na kkullyeo (Hollyeo) Al su eobneun bimilbeonho nulleo neoeui jib ap (Ah moolman meokgo gandanikka) Neon daeche eotteon yeojagillae ireolkka Naega mwol haeyaman neol saro sabeulkka Go lady go lady girl tell me what u want Go lady go lady girl tell me what u want Neoehge eowoollineun namjan nugulkka (Namjan nugulkka) Neol manjokshikil manhan namjan nugulkka Go lady go lady girl tell me what u want Go lady go lady girl tell me what u want 'Español' ¡Sí! ¡Hoo! Estamos de vuelta (¡A-JAX!) ¿Qué hay cariño? ¿Qué hay chica? (¿Qué hay chica?) Hahaha… Nena, ¿dónde estás? (Wow) Quédate a mi lado un poco más (Wow) Solo tú sabes que no soy un animal No pienso mucho (¡Chica!) Mi cuerpo me guía (¿Lo sabes?) Si no te gusta, no me dejes solo Me enviaste a casa anoche y me quede despierto toda la noche Incluso pedimos ramen, pero dijiste que no tenías un tazón Oye nena, ¿por qué actúas como si no supieras mi nombre? Nena, nena, nena (Por favor no me tengas miedo nena) Ha pasado un año desde que empezamos a salir y no lo entiendo Vayamos a un lugar donde no haya nadie, adelante nena Dime de que tienes tanto miedo nena Ven aquí, ven aquí, ven aquí, aquí, aquí Siempre estoy pensando en ti (¿Lo sabes verdad?) Oppa te ama (Te quiero chica) Solamente trato de disimularlo chica ¿Qué significo para ti? (¿Qué?) ¿Es algo platónico? (Entonces) Dímelo con sinceridad, ambos sabemos todo lo que hay que saber Preguntas por qué sostengo tu mano cuando no ha llegado el frío invierno Actuando como si estuvieras ocupada cuando no tienes nada que hacer Oye nena, ¿por qué actúas como si no supieras mi nombre? Nena, nena, nena (Por favor no me tengas miedo nena) Ha pasado un año desde que empezamos a salir y no lo entiendo Vayamos a un lugar donde no haya nadie, adelante nena Dime de que tienes tanto miedo nena Ven aquí, ven aquí, ven aquí, aquí, aquí Rómpelo, rómpelo (Uh) Rómpelo, rómpelo (Uh) Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzan sigues aganchando la cabeza (Cansadamente) Los movimientos de tu cuerpo sexy me vuelven loco (Hechizandome) En frente de tu casa intentando acceder con un código desconocido (Tomaré agua y desapareceré) ¿Qué tipo de chica eres para ser así? ¿Qué puedo hacer para cautivarte? Vamos dama, vamos dama, chica dime lo que quieres Vamos dama, vamos dama, chica dime lo que quieres ¿Qué tipo de hombre es el adecuado para ti? (¿Qué tipo?) ¿Qué hombre podría satisfacerte? Vamos dama, vamos dama, chica dime lo que quieres Vamos dama, vamos dama, chica dime lo que quieres 'Hangul' Yeah~hoo! We back again (A-Jax!) Wurrup sweetie Wurrup girl (Wurrup girl?) Hahaha… Baby girl u 어디가(Wow) 좀 더 내 옆에 붙어봐(Wow) 너 밖에 모르는 나는 짐승이 아냐 별 생각 없는 걸(Girl!) 내 몸이 이끄는 걸(U know?) 싫다면 그냥 날 버리지만 말아주세요 어젯밤도 집에 보내고 나 홀로 밤새 라면 권할 만도 한데 냄비가 없대 Hey baby why u act like you don’t even know my name Baby baby baby (Please don’t afraid me baby) 사귄 지 일년 기가 막혀 뭔데 사람 없는 데로 갈까 Come in baby 뭐가 그리 무서운지 말해 Baby 일루와 일루와 일루 와 와 와 내내 널 생각해 (U know, right?) 오빤 널 사랑해 (I luv u girl) 말만 번지르르해 보인다 했니 Girl 너한테 난 뭐야 (What?) 플라토닉인 거야? (Then) 확실히 말해봐 알 거 다 아는 사이잖아 추운 겨울도 아닌데 손은 왜 잡녜 할 일 없는 거 아는데 바쁜척하게 Hey baby why u act like you don’t even know my name Baby baby baby (Please don’t afraid me baby) 사귄 지 일년 기가 막혀 뭔데 사람 없는 데로 갈까 Come in baby 뭐가 그리 무서운지 말해 Baby 일루와 일루와 일루 와 와 와 Break it down Break it down (Uh) Break it down Break it down (Uh) 눈이 마주치면 너는 계속 고개 돌려(질려) 섹시한 몸짓에 나 끌려(홀려) 알 수 없는 비밀번호 눌러 너의 집 앞 (아니 물만 먹고 간다니까~) 넌 대체 어떤 여자길래 이럴까 내가 뭘 해야만 널 사로 잡을까 Go lady go lady girl tell me what u want Go lady go lady girl tell me what u want 너에게 어울리는 남잔 누굴까(남잔 누굴까) 널 만족시킬 만한 남잔 누굴까 Go lady go lady girl tell me what u want Go lady go lady girl tell me what u want 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop